Ultraman Kazuma
Ultraman Kazuma Or Giant of light is the Ultra form of the Main Protagonist of Ultraman Kazuma. He was the true form of Kazuma Satou. He awoke for the poor boy after dying and appearing as the transformation object. Personality Ultraman Kazuma is shown as unheroic in more than one aspect. He is Perverted, a Coward, Lazy, and Sarcastic. He is shown to be Clever and his crazy plans work in many weird ways. Profile Body Features * Mohawk Crest - The formation on the forehead of Kazuma. * Color Crystal- A Variant of the Color timer that absorbs more light than Color Timers. It gives him a nearly endless amount of time due to being powered by Magic * Ultra Armor- Kazuma's skin is resistant to Energy attacks, Flame, Electric, Acid and other types of effects. the damage isn't lessened so it hurts a lot worse than it actually is. Transformation Kazuma grabs the Kazuma-Staff and pushes the first button which is the largest and is green. He then is enveloped into a Green portal-like void as he transforms from the head down. the transformation back by accidentally and no pose is used Techniques Special * Kazuminium ** Kazumininum Ray - The Basic and most used ability by Kazuma. It is simply done by Crossing his arms in a '+' formation. It can be boosted by ** Kazuminium Cutter - A Buzz-saw made of Kazuminium Energy, It can be a projectile or a Hand to Hand weapon. Its power is able to be boosted by the EXP-Points ** Kazuminium Divider - Holding out just two fingers he can shoot a beam from it. it was used only once against Dodongo to Blind ** Kazuminium Calmer - A Soothing dust like a beam that calms down Any Non-Sapient Enemies ** Kazuminium Blinder - A Blinding flash Kazuma can make when he claps his hands. it can blind multiple enemies and (accidentally) allies * Energy Bullet - A Rapid-fire attack that uses little energy but can deal a lot of damage Physical * Kazuminium Punch - A Energy Punch that can send others flying back. It was used against Frogos and Aboras * Kazuminium Chop - A Energy Chop strong enough too cut off the Needle of Aracken's * Kazuminium Kick - A Energy Kick based on the Tokusatsu Hero, Ramen Driver. Kazuma tries this once but it fails * Ultra Swing - He grabs the Kaiju and throws it around by accessing very basic Gravity Magic. It comes with the side effect that it can send him flying also * Flying Mare - Grabbing a Kaiju by there neck, he can throw them easily. Other * Travel Sphere - A Sphere used for Solo Travel. it is rarely used due to that Solo Part. * Kazuminium Wall - A Defensive shield made of Kazuminium. It is Frail as shown when defending against Jettora's Toxic Gas ** Water Wall ** Fire Wall ** Terra Wall * Chunchunmaru - A Katana that Kazuma made using fantasy elements. it can be charged with Energy and used as a finishing move. it greatly strengthens Kazuma. However, it was broken after the Aboras and Banilla Fight when Aboras stepped on it. Category:Ultraman Category:Hero